


Pants-L-ess

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, an overuse of the word gam, fluff like you would not believe, lena is pantsless in her office, poor jess part 5 million, this is all foleypdx's fault, which was also foley's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena likes to be comfortable and she's the boss so fuck literally everyone else (but especially Kara Danvers ;D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Foleypdx's fault. I was studying without pants, sent her a pic of my textbook on my legs, and she replied with 'nice science. nice gam'. I can only assume that her later thought process was this:  
> lol, Alexis is a science, she's pantsless, Lena's a science, she's probs also pantsless.  
> She then sent me: 'imagine Lena pantsless in her office'  
> To which I screamed about and then wrote this.
> 
> Also, the idea of Lena hating caramel is from wtfoctagon's fic Sunlit Honey and Lavender Sunsets which is here on AO3 and is literally the best. 100/10. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780881

Jess was tired and now Ms. Danvers was here and Ms. Danvers was nice but honestly she was loud and rambunctious and a little over the top with everything in life and Jess was just _tired_. So, yes, she waved Ms. Danvers toward Ms. Luthor’s door without buzzing Ms. Luthor and THEN the phone rang and well? Ms. Luthor always liked seeing Ms. Danvers so it just wasn’t going to be a problem.

* * *

 

Kara opened the door; Lena’s office was dark except for one lamp beside her couch. Kara really needed to talk to Lena about staying so late. Really, if the light bothered her enough that she had to sit in near dark-

“Jess, would you bring me my water from my desk, please? I left it there and I’d rather eat _caramel_ than get up right now.” Lena’s voice came from the other side of the couch. A hand stuck up above the couch and made a grabby motion.

At any other time, Kara probably would have laughed at that, but the hand brought Kara’s attention to the rest of the couch.

An actual cascade of sheer black hair spilled over the arm furthest from Lena’s desk. However, that wasn’t what really caught Kara’s attention. It was the leg, completely bare, thrown over the back of the couch, Lena’s foot twitching to an imaginary beat, that really caught Kara’s eye.

She didn’t say anything, Lena was still making the grabby motion with her hand and Kara heard a sheet of paper rustle. For some reason, the word ‘gam’ kept flashing through her mind and focusing on anything else seemed kind of… irrelevant?

But Kara did get her feet moving and she dropped by the desk before walking behind the couch to finally place Lena’s bottle of water in her waiting hand. Lena didn’t even look up, just took the bottle and popped the top with her teeth before drinking. Kara opened her mouth and then her eyes traveled down Lena’s body.

She wasn’t wearing any pants.

Lena Luthor lay with her hair flowing over the arm of her couch, her head resting on no less than three pillows, in her form fitting black shirt. The same black shirt that Kara’d seen earlier at the press meeting, bunched slightly at her abdomen, with a document in one hand, her bottle in the other.

And, betrayers as her eyes were, Kara couldn’t help but notice the black colored cotton panties sitting low on Lena’s hips. The leg still strewn over the back of the couch made everything _very_ visible.

Kara was sure she looked like a tomato by this point. But honestly, what _legs_. Gam, indeed.

Lena’s voice drew Kara’s gaze back up her body to her now moistened lips. “Thank you, Jess. I apologize for keeping you here so late,” Lena rolled slightly to place her bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch. The movement did nothing but accentuate every ounce of skin visible. “Really, though, you should go home now I can just fini-” Lena’s eyes popped wide when she finally rolled back over to look up.

Maybe it was shock or just that good old Luthor-built composure that kept Lena from screaming, but either way Kara watched as Lena went through the five stages of grief faster than anyone she’d ever seen before. It was a bit like watching a nice summer day turn into a hurricane and then go back to summer all in the span of six seconds.

“Kara.” And Lena’s voice didn’t stutter or break or any of the other wildly embarrassing things that Kara’s voice would have done. Kara would’ve been jealous if she could have thought coherently enough for that. “What a surprise.”

“I-uh.” Kara coughed into her hand to clear her throat. She didn’t know if she was supposed to look away or just ignore it or? There wasn’t really any precedence for this in her life. “I thought Jess had buzzed you about me being here.” Now Kara did look away, toward the ceiling of all places though, “I-I can, can go if you’d like.”

Kara heard much more than saw Lena shuffle and then Kara couldn’t _stop_ from hearing. Hearing how Lena’s heart beat faster than most sprinters, how her bare legs sounded like silk rubbing together, how her hair reminded Kara of a stream she’d heard years ago as it slid along the plush arm of the couch. She reached up to adjust her glasses and very nearly broke them in her fumbling fingers.

“No, no, it’s alright, really.” _Heard Lena’s bare feet padding across the tile_ … “I just like to be comfortable later at night is all, let me just _find_ those pants…” _Heard Lena bending and rummaging around her desk._  

She didn’t mean to look, but Lena was cursing under her breath and she just felt the overwhelming urge to help Lena. But Lena was bent over and that was a lot of … everything. So Kara dropped her gaze and there were the deep burgundy slacks Lena’d had on earlier, right there on the floor.

“Uh, Lena?” Kara picked up the garment and did her best not to bite through her lip. She wasn’t looking at Lena, but she heard Lena stop rummaging and start to pad over to her.

“Thank you.” Kara didn’t know if Lena meant to or not, but their hands brushed as Lena slipped the pants from Kara’s grip and this time Kara was reminded of Livewire. But instead of pain, there were butterflies in her very veins.

Lena turned to shuffle into the pants and then Kara caught up on the fact that she was the one intruding and really, Lena didn’t have to get less comfortable just because she was here and- “Lena you don’t have to put on pants.”

Lena looked up as Kara turned with her hands out, she only had one leg situated in her pants and she was still balancing on one foot. “Did you have something in mind that would require me taking them off again?”

Kara blinked. Then she smashed her hands over her mouth at the implication of her sentence. “NO! No! No, that’s not! Lena! That’s not what I meant! I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to make yourself less comfortable, I mean this is your office, you can do whatever you want here. Wear whatever you want here. I wasn’t going to just leave if you didn’t put … those back on! I just thought you’d be more comfortable with them on rather than off, but if not, then don’t feel pressured by me being here to put them back on! Really, I’m just visiting as a friend, not for the job, and also, as your friend, you should have gone home hours ago! It’s way past eleven and if you have to lay on the couch without the lights on to keep from getting a headache then you should have already gone home! And also!” Kara paused to take a breath and realized Lena was shaking.

Rao, she’d made Lena angry.

Then Lena snorted. Honest to goodness snorted in laughter.

“Lena!” Kara gasped, all the heat that had finally dissipated from her cheeks came raging back. “You’re laughing at me!”

Another snort and then Lena couldn’t hold back her giggles, but she did wave a hand to try to placate Kara. She couldn’t do anything but shake her head and cover her mouth with the hand that wasn’t still holding up her pants.

“At least I’m not the one posing for a Vogue display in my office!” Kara came around the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. But she couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as Lena continued to struggle through her laughter.

“I’m sorry!” Lena sucked in air and chuckled again. “I’m sorry, I just-” She waved her hand again before shifting. Her eyes went wide as the leg of her pants held fast under her foot and she began to topple over.

Kara stepped forward just in time to catch Lena’s ribcage in her hands, supporting her while she found her footing. Kara bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Lena brought her hand up to brace against Kara’s shoulder.

Lena looked down to try and wrestle her pants from under her feet. Her hair shifted and Kara breathed in a lungfull of lavender and something fruity that nearly made her dizzy. “May-maybe you should sit down to do this?”

Pomegranates? Kara wondered as Lena’s head whipped back up, “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“For safety! Lena, for safety, you should sit down. I don’t mind holding you up!” Kara blinked again and the blush roared to life again across her cheeks. Lena only smiled up at her with that little upturn of her lips.

“You’re much too sweet to me, you know that right?” Lena stood up, one hand still on her pants, the other on Kara’s shoulder, and let out a tiny sigh. “Sweet enough it gives a girl ideas you know.”

Kara watched as her smile slipped, the meaning of her words only sinking in as Lena drew her bottom lip between her teeth in worry. “Oh.”

Lena glanced down to the floor and shrugged before withdrawing her hand from Kara’s shoulder. She pulled back but Kara didn’t let go. Lena frowned and looked up, “Kara? I didn’t mean anythi-”

The words petered off as Kara stared at Lena. She didn’t really notice when the words stopped because Lena’s heartbeat was pressing into her fingers. Or maybe it was the green eyes resting on her own, filled to the brim with an uncertainty Kara’d never seen before.

An uncertainty she never wanted Lena to feel again. Perhaps it all started with the flowers in her office, or perhaps it was the quiet thanks for heroism on the very couch they stood next to, but either way, Kara really liked it when Lena smiled all the way up to her eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”

For half a heartbeat Kara thought she’d spoken too softly, but then Lena blinked and swallowed before nodding. They both leaned in, Lena finally dropped her much-too-troublesome pants to rest both of her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and Kara flexed her fingers around Lena before their lips met.

It wasn’t very forceful, just a touch before the two each took a step forward to press closer together. Lena’s lips parted first, sucking gently on Kara’s lower lip. Kara groaned and slid her hands around to Lena’s back. Lena nipped ever so gently on Kara’s lip and slipped her fingers up into Kara’s hair.

“Ms. LuthoOH” The door slammed shut and Kara pulled back with a jerk. Lena’s lipstick was smudged and Kara should really look at the door, but also why?

Lena looked radiant. A smile spilled over her lips and her fingers were scraping gently against Kara’s scalp and Kara really couldn’t be bothered to do anything but smile back.

“Well, Ms. Danvers, you’ve really caught me with my pants down this time. What do you plan on doing with me?” The sultry purr of Lena’s voice sent a shiver down Kara’s spine. But Lena was smiling too, so warmly that Kara wondered if she’d ever need the sun again.

“Dinner?” Kara laughed.

“You’re going to have me for dinner?” Lena’s brows popped up in mock surprise and she pulled a hand from Kara’s hair to lay over her chest. “My goodness, Kara, I never would have guessed you as the forward typ-”

Kara pulled Lena in for another kiss. Laughing against her lips and rocking forward. “We should probably go make sure Jess isn’t traumatized.”

Lena hummed and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, “She’s my assistant. She’s seen bombings, alien attacks, Cadmus… I don’t think _this_ is what will traumatize her.” She slid her hand over Kara’s cheek and swiped her thumb along Kara’s cheekbone. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.”

Kara breathed in and her lips parted in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Kara,” Lena grinned and bit her lip. “I filled your entire office with flowers.” Lena tilted her head, “Although that really was to thank you for everything you’d done for me. Really, Kara, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

“You could kiss me again.”

Lena stopped her thumb and her face fell ever so slightly. Kara frowned and opened her mouth only for Lena to lean in and press a firm kiss to her lips, “I don’t know how I got so lucky as to meet you, Kara Danvers, but I meant it when I said that you are my hero.”

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but that was okay. She just leaned into Lena again and held her a little closer.

* * *

 

“You should probably put your pants back on though. That’s what I was referencing would traumatize Jess, by the way.”

“Oh god, I’d forgotten about that. Not that she hasn't seen me without pants before, just not wrapped in someone else's arms. ”

“Oh, well, uh, would you like to sit down this time?”

“I don’t see why I should, I’m sure there’s an extra pair of hands that would love to help slide clothing over my skin.”

“Lena, I probably shouldn’t help you put your pants back on.”

“What? You wanted to help me take my shirt off instead?”

“No, gam.”

“What?”

“Gam.”

“Kara, I don’t know what that means. Kara?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, your body completely turns over water in three days
> 
> Gam: a leg, especially in reference to the shapeliness of a woman's leg.


End file.
